


Pebbles

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e21-s06e22 The Final Battle, Friendship, Gen, Horses, Season/Series 06, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: David has a special surprise to thank Regina for all she's done for his family.





	Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by freifraufischer on Tumblr: Platonic Evil Charming / Storybrooke / Horseback Riding.
> 
> Takes place some time in between the final battle and the happy ending montage.

“Will you tell me where we’re going yet?” Regina asked.

“It’s a surprise,” David said, making another turn.

Regina rolled her eyes, looking around the truck. “This thing may be an even bigger death trap than your daughter’s bug.”

“I didn’t choose it. I just kinda woke up from my coma and it was there.”

“Right. I hated you back then.”

“All good, I love my baby.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes again, but then smiled a bit. She had been surprised when David suggested they hang out, it wasn’t often she saw him separate from Snow. They got along, sure, but they weren’t the type of friends to go out and do things on her own. Yet, he had shown up at her house that morning and insisted she come along.

 

A moment later, it became clear where they were. “The stables?”

“That’s not the surprise.”

 

He cut the engine and lead her to the barn. Walking straight past Henry’s horse and his own, they stopped in front of a grey one with black mane.

 

“This is Pebbles,” he said.

Regina was barely listening to him, her heart immediately drawn to the animal. She reached out and stroked his mane. “He’s beautiful.”

“I found him when he was a foal, pretty sure he was orphaned. Anyway, Henry helped me take care of him, but honestly we’re both pretty busy with our own.”

“So, you want help finding a new owner?”

“No, I was hoping you’d take him.”

 

Regina’s eyes flickered to him, tilting her head.

 

“You’re not serious.”

David shrugged. “Snow told me how you two met, how much you loved horseback riding. It was such a big part of your life, it’s something we probably have in common.”

“Imagine that,” she said, a smirk falling across her lips.

“Anyway, she said your horse isn’t around anymore and I figured, well,” he gestured back to Pebbles. “Now, you would.”

“You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“It’s for Pebbles. I’m honestly too busy to handle another horse. Between the farm and trying to find the perfect one for Neal…”

“Charming.” She gave him a look. “There are probably a million other people who would want this, heck, you could’ve sold it and made profit. Why me?”

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe I don’t acknowledge it enough, but you have done a lot for this family…our family. Especially with everything we’ve been through lately with Emma, on top of dealing with your own issues, thank you.”

Regina smiled. “Like you said, this is our family. As weird as it is to think of it that way, we’ve all come such a long way.” She looked back at the horse and then him. “I’m changing the name, you know.”

“I figured.” He chuckled. “So, go for a ride?”

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
